Languages of Nienna
Nearly every race that inhabits Auvrum developed their own personal languages through the years. Since then, these languages have greatly diverged due to regional separation. Humans of the Eastern Kingdoms A myriad of highly diverse languages are spoken within The Old World and The Northern Kingdoms. Many languages have their roots in Qovvian, Kaarvint, and the few other ancient languages of the Old World. As humans traveled north and began establishing new nations, the languages soon began to diverge and shift. Not long afterwards and continuing to this day, the forces of migration, trade and warfare has resulted in nearly 35 different full fledged and pidgin languages that are all commonly spoken. Even then, less popular or older languages can still be easily found in regions that relatively isolated, or proud of their traditions. Due to this difficult diversity, multilingualism is a highly valued skill in this region. Humans of the West Human languages in the Free Cities and Midlands is a much less diverse. Visilian is the universal language of Andoura, and is spoken in nearly all of the Midland Provinces. There are small locales where some eastern languages are still spoken, due to later immigrations, as minority languages. Their speakers are usually bilingual. However, the wide racial diversity of Andoura introduces it's own communication issues. While eastern languages may share common roots, languages such as Dwarven and Elven share no similarities with Visilian whatsoever. Other Races Language diversity does not end with the humans. Many races also have their own regional languages with the differences between them becoming greater with distance. For example, all Dwarven nations, excluding those who live in extremely close proximity, have their own dialects. Of the major races, the only exception lies within the Halfling community. While pronunciations may change, Halflings have maintained their mercantile language and spread it to every region in which they are welcome. Common languages in Andoura * Visilian - The common language of Andoura, named in honor of the The Silver Queen * Paavian - A less common eastern dialect spoken exclusively by the Paav upperclass. * Khanid - A pidgin fusion of Visilian and Paavian spoken commonly in and around Amarr. * Halfling - A mercantile language that can be found nearly everywhere. * Aiuren - Elven language of the Grey Elves of Aiure. * Gnoaen - Gnome language Gnomes of the Oaen Valley. * Ergythian - Dwarven language of Ergyth. * Orcish - A hodgepodge of various dialects. Is sufficiently interchangeable. Other Languages There are many other tongues spoken by the creatures of the multiverse. * Abyssal - Spoken by demons and chaotic evil outsiders * Aquan - Spoken by denizens of the Elemental Plane of Water * Auran - Spoken by denizens of the Elemental Plane of Air * Celestial - Spoken by good outsiders * Draconic - Spoken by dragons. Kobolds, Lizardfolk and Troglodytes develop their own dialects. * Druidic - Secretive language of the Druids of Asheratius. * Giant - Ancient language spoken by giants worldwide. * Goblin - Simple mess of a language that is rarely spoken the same. * Gnoll - Offshoot of the Catfolk offshoot of Elven. * Ignan - Spoken by the denizens of the Elemental Plane of Fire. * Infernal - Spoken by devils and lawful evil outsiders. * Sylvan - Language of the entities of the forest * Terran - Language of the denizens of the Elemental Plane of Earth. * Tikkaran - Spoke by the Drow of Tikkaras.